Day At the Museum
by Tigerdust
Summary: Mardovola's challenge on lj answered. I own nothing of TW, but I do own the Caradine branch of the Jones family. Prompt: mangoes, lightsabers, binoculars. Rated t, but if you have imagination for the moon bounce, well, nvm.


"This was a mistake. A mistake the size of the Berlin Wall."

"Oh nonsense, Ianto! When are you going to learn to loosen up and have a little fun?"

"The same day you wear a tie to the office and make no advances on me."

"So, never then?"

"I'd imagine so."

"C'mon, Uncle Jack! We're missing it!" The voice called from the back seat. Caradine's oldest was turning six and insisted that Uncle Jack take him to the museum after his birthday lunch. He had mildly pouted when he found out Cousin Ianto was the chauffeur. But, even at the age of six, he realized the two seemed to be a package deal.

"Patience is a virtue, James."

"My name is Jaime, Cousin Ianto."

"Don't worry, Jaime! I'll make sure you don't miss your chance to dig for dino bones!" Jack's fist pumped the air from outside his window and Jaime giggled as the car came to a halt. Jack swooped out of his seat and had Jaime singing dirty limericks from his shoulders almost instantly, fists mimicking Uncle Jack's by pumping the air in joy.

"What am I going to do with the pair of you?"

"Love us."

All Ianto could do was roll his eyes as he paid for admission and for the price of two mango ice creams and a strawberry for himself. Little Jaime just adored Uncle Jack from the bottom of his heroic RAF coat to the tip of his roguish smile. No matter what Jack did, from using the skull of a T-Rex as a puppet or discounting the theory that Tattoine was actually a desert, "A desert? I ask you. Clearly, George Lucas did no research. Tattoine was most definitely a swamp planet based on its trajectory."

Ianto didn't say anything to dissuade him, Jaime's imagination was always going and nothing he'd repeat would be taken seriously. However, Ianto made a mental note not to watch Star Wars episode five with Jack, lest he ruin his favorite battle scene. That is, until he saw Jack holding a green light saber in the technologies room, swinging it about wildly as Jaime practiced his "Jedi mind power" wearing a helmet reproduced from the movie.

After a couple of spins on the earthquake and tornado machines in the science room, Ianto was feeling a bit worn out and so he sat down while Jack and Jaime visited the nature center. Unaware of being watched, Ianto scratched a spot next to nose, only vaguely aware of the small spot of light hovering over his face.

"What we have is the massively repressed creature of Ianto Jones. Notice how it just sits and doesn't even pretend to interact with the giant dinosaur it admires."

Jaime giggled and looked up at Jack as they looked through a thick mock-up of a jungle at Ianto. Jack's hands focused like binoculars and Jaime imitated his every whim.

"What shall we do with him, Uncle Jack? Tag him and study his migraine patterns?"

"That's migration, Jaime. But I used to mix that one up to. No, what we'll do, is sneak up on him and pounce him. Then we'll force him into the moon bounce."

"Moon bounce?!"

"It's your birthday surprise." Ianto looked at the pair as he walked over. "I've had the moon bounce opened up just for you. Come now, your mother wants you back by dinner. We've got to let you bounce before she puts cake in you." Ianto took the hand of a grateful six year old.

"Have I told you how much I love you, Cousin Ianto?"

"Only when you want something." He smiled warmly.

"Have I told you how much I love you, Ianto Jones?"

"Only when you want something. Now come on, there's an exhibition on the coffee bean next week we could see. Would you like to come back?"

"I might have soccer that weekend." Jack choked back a chuckle, Ianto giving him a dark look.

The moon bounce was said to be like an actual moon and Ianto held the key around his neck as he bobbed and weaved, trying his best to avoid a pouncing Jack and his biggest little fan. He failed about three times, trying his best not to enjoy it in front of the boy.

When the day was over and Jaime was sufficiently worn out with fun and cake, Jack and Ianto headed back on the road to the Hub.

"Tired, Ianto? Did you have fun today?"

"I think you had enough fun for both of us."

"I did. You're cousin's little one is quite the kid."

"You're just glad to have someone worshiping you."

Jack's mussed his hair with his fingers. "And what's not to like about me?"

Ianto just smirked.

"Hey, Ianto? How long did you rent that moon bounce for?"

The blinker to turn back to the museum came to life.


End file.
